


Don't Leave Me Alone

by jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)



Series: Gods AU [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sea and daytime god Jonathan, This Is Fine, air and night time owl god Evan, and evan is kinda clingy, brock and brian are mortal in this one, but there Is violence in the form of ev and del fighting you feel, del is an angry god, i don't think it requires Graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades
Summary: Even if you're angry, even if I'm cold, don't you ever leave me. Don't leave me alone.





	Don't Leave Me Alone

 

Minutes, hours, days spent with Jonathan seemed few and far between. As if one moment you couldn’t keep Jonathan and Evan separate, and the next, they couldn’t be caught dead together.

Brock and Brian were confused, not understanding what had happened – they didn’t know if anything had really happened lately, just that one moment Jonathan was hanging off the three of them almost as much as Evan always did, and then he was gone. Not permanently, but he was so absent from them. He didn’t join them on dates, he didn’t hang around for movie or game nights, and he barely held conversation. It was worrying, but no one asked, no one called him on it, no one stopped him.

They wanted to, but it never seemed to be the right time.

Evan seemed the most effected. They knew how Jonathan could be, they knew how angry he got, how quiet he got, needed time alone to work through it, hopefully in a softer way than storms and violence. But Evan was backing off from them too, seemingly more because the issue with Jonathan was bothering him than anything they did.

It wasn’t that he was angry, however. Brian had asked him that softly one night as Brock fell asleep during their movie night and Jon was nowhere to be seen, leaving just Evan and Brian. The god seemed startled when his boyfriend asked, almost inaudible, “Are you mad at us?” which he immediately denied immensely, even sitting on his knees to press his hands to Brian’s cheeks and look into his eyes so he knew he was dead serious as he swore if he was angry at them, he would tell them. It wasn’t a wild relief to the situation, but it soothed them to know they weren’t the reason.

Then what was the reason? The two started getting quiet on their concern, watching Evan and Jonathan when they were around. Jon seemed frustrated by something, refused to hang around longer than five minutes unless they were all asleep in bed, and Evan seemed… Sad; he’d watch Jonathan leave, he’d avoid their gazes, and he went for flights nightly to avoid being around… Everyone, really – he didn’t hang out with their friends, he started avoiding movie nights, either holing up in their room or going out every night til the sun rose.

It all came to head one night as Jon wouldn’t sleep properly, turning this way and that, sitting up and staring at nothing for minutes before he flopped back down, and god, it was keeping Brock and Brian up, but they didn’t say anything because they felt the absence as well. Finally, the god threw the covers aside – and onto them, causing Brian to snort a little laugh against Brock – and he stormed out of the room, intentions to drag Evan to bed by his wings if he had to clear.

They got up to follow after, needed to ensure this was solved peacefully, and they all found Evan in the backyard, laying down looking up at the stars with tired gold eyes and a frown on his lips. When Jonathan sat beside him, Evan rolled onto his side so his back faced him, but Jon immediately pushed him onto his back once more and flopped down beside him to look at the stars as well. Brock and Brian kept their distance and sat on the porch.

“Why are you not in bed?” Delirious asked, frowned at Evan’s immediate and clearly practiced, “I’m not tired.” “Liar.” “Takes one to know one.”

Jonathan groaned and sat up, looking at Evan only to have a chill run down his spine at the cold look in his eyes. One blink and they were back to the warm honey brown he knew, but that didn’t take away the stare he was giving him, something guarded, and god, part of him wanted to slap Evan for acting so cold, but that part was so small, and the thought was squashed the second it was there. “Why are you upset?”

“Leave me alone, Jonathan.”

“Evan, answer me. Why are you upset?” Evan sat up, narrowed his eyes at his companion as his wings flapped out, so ready to just fly off, to forget the confrontation altogether. “Leave it, _Delirious_ , leave me alone,” He opened his mouth as if to say more, but stubbornly pressed his lips together, looking away as Jonathan narrowed his eyes. A tense moment passed as Jon stared at Evan, and Evan avoided his gaze, seeming to find the grass real interesting suddenly.

He had to resist the urge to pick a fight again, instead tugging his shirt sleeve and demanding, “Look at me,” not that Evan listened. Jonathan tried again, only to be refused again, and even shoved back a little by both Evan’s hand and a sudden gust of wind. And knowing full well it was Evan manipulating the wind to make him back off, suddenly they were tussling in the grass. Evan shouted, wings flapping wildly as he was tackled down, but Jon wasn’t worried about his wings being pushed in awkward positions, frustration overruling any worry as they wrestled, shouted incoherently in frustration and rage back and forth.

Brian wanted to intervene and make them stop, but Brock’s hand in his and the shake of his head made him sit back down, a reminder they were _gods_ ,  this wouldn’t be the first time, or the last.

It was a bit worrying when they both climbed to their feet, only for Jonathan to be decked, however. And while he could be the bigger man, he could admit fault for starting this fight, he could try and put a peaceful stop to it, the fire in his veins and the fist in Evan’s gut said otherwise, and once again they were both on the ground. They kept fighting for what seemed like hours, no powers or godly strength, no sun god vs. night god, just Jonathan and Evan, working out their frustrations and anger in unhealthy ways.

And god, it seemed to _truly_ last forever until Evan, as he was knocked down once again by Jon, shouted out, “You left me alone!” in his face as he straddled him, and everything came to a sudden halt. Jonathan stopped before he hit Evan again, and Evan was lost as to why he stopped until it clicked in his head as well and he didn’t say another word, barely breathed as they stared each other down, covered in cuts and bruises, blood and dirt and grass stains.

Silence, silence, silence.                                                                     

Then Evan, voice shaking, uttered, “You left me alone,” and Jon’s fists lowered, rough and furious expression softening to something more sympathetic, understanding.

Tears welled up in brown eyes, couldn’t look anywhere except at Jon who sat back on his legs, looking like all the energy just drained from him within seconds. Evan kept staring up at the sky while Jonathan watched him, watched a few tears run down the sides of his dirty, red and freckled face. He didn’t feel bad for the fight, nor the pain they would feel later. Jonathan was counting on it, counting on them being so in pain they barely felt like moving.

Brock and Brian had long since gone back inside to let them work it out. Jonathan felt sick to his stomach. Evan made such a soft, sad noise, and Jonathan climbed off him, offering a hand to pull him to his feet. On their feet, he lightly smacked Evan’s cheek, watching the confused, hurt expression as his hand covered his cheek before he pulled him into a tight hug, practically squeezing the life out of him, and the energy drained from Evan too as he slumped in his arms, hands white-knuckled in his tight grip to Jon’s ripped shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Jonathan mumbled, his own hands clenching tight in Evan’s hoodie – _his_ hoodie, actually. He didn’t remember Evan ever stealing it. He found he didn’t mind one bit. A soft sob broke the silence and Jon sat them down in the grass, carding his fingers through soft feathers gently, righting a few bent feathers and removing broken off ones as Evan sat in his lap, full weight leaned into him with his face tucked into his neck. “Why were you gone?” The night god asked so softly against his skin, lidded eyes staring at nothing as he listened to Jonathan respond, keeping his own voice down, “I was angry. Don’t even remember what for.” A slight nod before he went still again, wings lowering as Jon preened them.

“I missed you.” Evan whispered then, hesitating before he leaned back to look at Jon and god, he looked like an absolute mess. A tiny cut on his red, freckled cheek, tear stains, dirt, hair completely wild and untamed – and Jon loved every bit of it. He really couldn’t remember why he’d acted the way he did, just the regret that followed with how sad Evan looked, but his pretty eyes closed as Jon pressed a kiss to his forehead, then cheek. “I missed you too, Ev… ‘m sorry.”

It was a surprise when Evan pitched forward and pressed their lips together, but Jonathan didn’t protest, letting himself enjoy the contact for a moment before he was leaning away. Evan didn’t even have time to worry about it before Jon was nudging him to get up. They didn’t say anything as Jon held Evan’s hand and led him inside, straight to the bathroom, and when Brock and Brian checked on them fifteen minutes later, they found Evan sitting on the counter, wings hidden and a wash cloth in his hand pressed so gently to Jon’s cheek while Jon pressed little bandages over the cuts on Evan’s free hand and face.

It made them smile – maybe things could get back to normal.  God, they hoped so.

It was cute really, to see Evan with kids’ band aids on his cheek and around a few fingers on each hand, same with Jonathan. Once they were finally cleaned up, they wandered to the kitchen and Jonathan smiled a little in relief at Brock for the sandwiches he’d prepared beforehand. They both got small pecks on the cheeks from their boyfriend, softly telling them he’d be in the bedroom relaxing with Brian if they felt like joining them after.

They did, and both of them ended up squashed between Brock and Brian, Evan completely refusing to let up his hold on Jonathan, but that didn’t bother any of them much as he clung tightly to him as always, Brock behind him with an arm draped over them, same with Brian.

When the humans were asleep, Evan quietly uttered to Jon, “Don’t leave, okay?” and Jonathan gave him a quick kiss and a promise to not make the same mistake. He’d be right there, he wouldn’t leave them alone. He did laugh a little as Evan grumbled, “Communication is key, you dick,” And like Jonathan thought earlier, they barely left bed the next day, simply leaning into each other and whining about their aching bodies, though they both had a bit of a giggle fit together when Brock and Brian both scolded them for fighting, but still took care of their idiots anyway.

_Even when you’re angry, even when I’m cold  
Don’t you ever leave me, don’t leave me alone_


End file.
